


Does no one knock anymore!?

by teapop



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Alpha!Sansa, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Consensual Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Smut, Why hasn't this been done before, omega!Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapop/pseuds/teapop
Summary: Post-Finale, some things changed: Margaery lives and helps Sansa defeat The Night King and Cersei. Olenna lives, no idea how, didn't think about it. Danaerys and Jon rule the Seven Kingdoms. Basically everything worked out perfectly.Margaery and Sansa are in Highgarden helping restore the castle after the war has ended. While Margaery is out with her grandmother, Sansa is surprised by her rut. Awesome.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Does no one knock anymore!?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my files for months. Literal months. I'm very bad at completing things. No proof-reader, hope you enjoy!

It was one thing to be surprised by a rut in Winterfell, surrounded by familiarity and comfort, and a whole nother thing when it happened on the other side of the country in a less familiar place. 

Not to mention the fact that Margaery was nowhere in sight. 

“Damn it…” Sansa growled under her breath, gripping the sheets of Margaery’s childhood bed in a death grip. 

Her body felt too hot, even in the Reach’s winter season. ‘Winter, my ass,’ Sansa thought. The North’s summers were colder than this. But she knew the heat from outside was not what was troubling her. 

Sansa looked down at her lap, sending an icy glare to the tent already formed in her layers of skirts. The timing truly could not have been worse. The night before, as they lay in Margaery’s bed, ready to fall asleep, Margaery said she would be busy with Lady Oleanna for most of the morning and afternoon finalizing preparations to clean and rebuild the castle. Since the sacking of Highgarden by Jaimie Lannister what felt like eons ago, the castle was mostly left untouched, meaning everything and everyone that had been broken during the siege had stayed. Stayed through Jon’s - now King Jon, despite how much he may loathe the title - insane mission to capture a white walker, through the Long Night, through the attack on King’s Landing until the bells rang and Cersei was captured. No one had touched Highgarden throughout all that. Now Margaery was here to help clean up the mess while Sansa mostly acted as a diplomat for the North to show support and offer aid.

Going into a rut was not very diplomatic of her.

A rumble grew in her chest as the throbbing between her legs continued incessantly. Without Margaery here there was no way of easing this ache and she couldn’t just stomp around the castle blindly searching for her mate. 

She flew up onto her feet and took a few steps, planning to pace around the room in lieu of anything better to do, before a shock of arousal shot up her spine, stopping her instantly, and she whimpered pitifully, digging the palms of her hands into her eyes in frustration. 

Slowly stepping towards a dresser, Sansa gripped the edges and leaned against it. “Maybe if I bash my head hard enough the pain will distract from this stupid thing.” She grumbled to herself until another pulse of arousal had her jaw sag open and her knees shake. 

‘Fuck, I can’t… I need Margaery…’ Her thoughts trailed off to her beautiful mate, unknowingly making her hips gyrate. Her mouth dried up, the heat in her stomach becoming unbearable as the rut became stronger. Another glance down and hands started trailing down her skirts, hiking them up and over so she could grip her-

“Lady Sansa- or rather, it is  
Sansa now- I came to make your be- Oh!”  
Sansa’s ears rang so loudly with want that she could just barely make out the voice. She slowly turned her head and stared when she saw that it was Margaery. Then she blinked. No, it was... Elinor Tyrell, Margaery’s cousin. But they looked much alike…

“Elinor…” 

The shorter girl stood there wide-eyed and blushing. She was undoubtedly pretty. Sansa recognized that long ago in passing but right now she had a different feel about her. Sansa swallowed. 

Finally Elinor seemed to come to herself, for she made a squeaking noise and moved as if to leave, apologizing profusely.

“Wait.” Sansa commanded without thought.

Elinor stopped instantly and Sansa could see that she was stiff with the way her back was pulled taut. “Come in and close the door.” Her voice resonated throughout the chambers as she turned to the brunette, stalking up behind her. She wasn’t thinking clearly and, if she were being honest, she didn’t want to right now. She could hear how loudly Elinor gulped, could see her hands slightly shaking as she followed Sansa’s order, but she could also smell her kindling arousal. 

“My Queen…” Elinor spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. It was only a few steps but it felt like full minutes passed before Sansa was close enough to press against Elinor’s back. The Northern beauty practically fused her front against Elinor’s back and the beta woman sucked in air when she felt the proof of Sansa’s alpha-hood. Sansa closed her eyes and sighed at the slight pressure of Elinor’s ass against her dick. 

“Elinor…” Sansa muttered, her lips hovering near her ear, hands trailing up her arms. Elinor hummed and Sansa could feel the Tyrell woman’s body begin to react to her pheromones.

“Elinor…” She tried again, now holding her shoulders. “  
Elinor… I wasn’t expecting a rut on this trip... and Margaery is very busy right now.” Her hips pressed further into the supple ass infront of her, practically forcing Elinor into the door. “I would greatly appreciate your help but I will not force you. We have been friends for many years now and I have always thought of you with respect.” Even though her actions slightly contradicted her words, Sansa still had enough sense in her, no matter how desperate she was. 

They stayed there like that, Sansa holding Elinor from behind, as she let Elinor think over her proposition. Her body thrummed with arousal and excitement but she forced herself to not rush this. Eventually,  
, Elinor reacted. She slowly turned around in Sansa’s arms - she couldn’t keep down a low moan at the sweet but faint friction against her dick - and she looked up at Sansa. Sansa vaguely realized her eyes were probably like that of a wolf’s in this state, as Margaery always liked to point out.

Elinor was silent for a moment, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, moving up to grip Sansa’s forearms. Sansa could see the arousal in her friend, but also the apprehension. She smiled, shakily, her patience waning fast the more Elinor seemed willing. 

She leaned in close until the tips of their noses touched, breathing in Elinor’s perfume. “If you agree, this will not be gentle. This alone is taking all of my willpower, to not jump you instantly.”

It took a second more for Elinor to process this before finally -  
\- she whispered out, “Yes…”

Sansa huffed, then slammed her lips against Elinor’s, tongue diving in as she clawed at the strings and straps holding the other girl’s dress together. The shorter girl moaned wantonly and scratched at Sansa’s back, sending shivers through the alpha. In seconds Elinor’s beautiful dress was in shreds at her feet, but neither woman cared, both stumbling to the large bed in the room. 

Landing on her back, Elinor looked up at the Queen in the North with hooded eyes. Sansa was in her prime in every sense of the word and she knew it. Her canines poked out over her bottom lip as she licked it, salivating at the delicious sight of Elinor’s naked physique. She was certainly beautiful: long, soft brown hair that partly covered even softer looking breasts, wide hips that were perfect for holding onto. She was beautiful, for sure; no Margaery, but in Sansa’s eyes no one could compete with her mate. The redhead’s body reacted to the portrait in front of her so she too shed her clothes. 

The sound of Elinor’s pleased gasp once she was naked sent a thrill through Sansa. She followed the beta’s eyeline to her cock, which was standing straight up, curving against her lower belly, the head almost purple. She moaned softly as a bead of precum leaked out of her tip; no more waiting. 

She placed a knee on the bed, near Elinor’s feet, and crawled to hover over her. She took a deep breath in, engulfing Elinor’s sweet pheromones, her cock jumping. Looking down at the beta, Sansa said “I can’t wait anymore. I need to fuck you.”

Elinor moaned and instantly spread her legs. “Yes.  
, my Queen. Take what you need. I’ll gladly give it.”

Sansa growled and dove in. She gripped Elinor’s thighs and spread them even further, drooling at the scent of her womanhood. Clearly her pheromones from being in a rut were affecting the beta and she could see the evidence dripping out of her slit. Not wanting to waste another second she moved down and took a broad lick of Elinor’s cunt. 

“Ah!” Elinor gasped out, her back arching off the bed. The alpha massaged her slit open with a persistent tongue and immediately sucked her clit into her mouth, moaning at the taste - it couldn’t compare to Margaery, though. “Fuck! Sansa!”

Sansa growled at this and fucked her tongue into Elinor’s opening. She dragged one hand of claws down the brunette’s stomach, the other moving up to twist a pink nipple in her fingers. Elinor cried out, her own hands gripping the sheets for dear life. “Ohh! Hah, I m-meant, my Queen! Ah!”

Pleased with the response, the alpha closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by the flower in front of her. She wanted to thoroughly fuck her, with both tongue and cock. She wanted to fuck Margaery, taste her mate and feel her walls wrap around her knot. She wanted to knot her. Have her cumming and squirting all over her and crying out her name and  
She surged up and lined her dick up with Elinor’s weeping entrance, pushing the head in. A unified moan was released between the two as it popped in, Elinor wrapping her legs around the alpha’s waist, pulling her in more. When Sansa bottomed out, she grabbed Elinor’s waist and immediately began pounding into her. 

“Ohhh ffuuck! My queen, my queen!” Elinor began chanting out her title as she fucked her cunt, the sounds of wet flesh filling the room. She thrusted mindlessly, her eyes closed, moaning at every pulse of Elinor’s walls around her cock. 

Both women ground their hips into each other; Elinor never was the passive type. The brunette braced herself on Sansa’s forearms, giving her better leverage to arch her hips towards Sansa’s thrusts. When she hit a particular spot, Elinor cried out, her legs shaking and Sansa felt liquid spray her lower stomach. A growl ripped through her chest and she placed her hands on Elinor’s knees, pushing out and forcing them against the bed, forcing the beta into a half-split. Elinor gasped, still shaking through her orgasm and now she was completely open and vulnerable and seeming to enjoy every second of it. 

“Margaery, Margaery…” Sansa murmured out her lover’s name as she fucked her friend silly and Elinor was too far gone to care, enjoying the thorough fucking for what it was. It was hard and fast and animalistic and neither of them were complaining. 

Sansa buried her cock over and over into the tight channel rippling around her. “Yes! Yes! Oh, you’re so big - stretching me. So good.” Elinor’s head was tipped back against the pillows and she cried out happily, no concern for any passerbys in the hallway. Her breasts shook in time with the alpha’s punishing thrusts and they both know the beta would feel this tomorrow. 

Soon Elinor was cumming again, this time with Sansa sitting on her haunches, completely bottomed out in her cunt, and her fingers pinching the beta’s throbbing clit. It pulsed with her heartbeat and then Sansa was pulling out and spilling onto Elinor’s stomach, her hand working fast to finish herself off. Some spurts reached Elinor’s breasts and Sansa quite liked the sight of it.

Each pulse of her orgasm shook Sansa, but eventually it stopped and the two women laid there huffing, gasping for breath. 

Sansa’s cock throbbed with need; despite the tight cunt that had just milked her, it wasn’t enough. 

‘I need Margaery-’ She whined in the safety of her mind. But she still had no idea where her mate was or when she’d be back. And her rut wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, she grumpily thought, staring down at her wet dick. Glancing at Elinor, she noted that the poor girl looked positively exhausted - even if she wasn’t, this clearly wasn’t working...

Suddenly a knock at the door appeared. She twisted around and watched in near-horror as it was opened. 

“Queen Sansa, I’m looking for Elinor, have you seen her-?” 

Megga Tyrell stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Her dear cousin Elinor, splayed on the bed with her legs wide open, sweaty, her cunt clearly abused. And Queen Sansa, staring her down like a wolf about to jump it’s prey… Oh. 

Sansa stood up and jerked Megga into the room, the door slamming with an echo behind her.

\------

“A pack of fools, this lot. Have they learned nothing from surviving the Long Night? Ugh, why do I even bother.”

Margaery merely smiled with fondness. Hearing her grandmother rant would never get old… even if she was. She wanted to appreciate every moment she could. 

“Grandmother, they are doing their best, I’m sure. We are very much understaffed these days. Need I remind you that many of our bannermen fell to Cersei’s siege?” She did her best to not blame Jaimie Lannister too much, no matter how ridiculous the man could be while under Cersei’s thumb.

“You mean Jaimie Lannister’s siege?” Ah, well, she tried. “Don’t sugar coat this, girl. That man may have helped save humanity and imprison that blonde tart but he still did a list of awful things to this family.” 

Margaery agreed for the most part, but this wasn’t really a good time to get into that debate. They were walking in the hallways of the castle, Lady Oleanna taking Margaery to her old rooms. They both had a long half-day of managing and overseeing reconstruction of each and every part of the castle. Margaery didn’t much like the idea of her grandmother doing that much work these days but there really was no stopping the Queen of Thorns. 

She wanted to take a quick breather in her rooms, cuddle up and relax with her mate before heading back out again to finish the day’s plans. 

Approaching her rooms both omegas were hit with a wall of pheromones. Lady Oleanna coughed and covered her nose. “Gods! What in the seven hells is going on in there?”

Margaery breathed in deeply and immediately became wet. “Hmm… it seems my mate has entered a rut and is currently distracting herself.” She said very casually but was biting her tongue to keep her knees from buckling. 

Lady Oleanna harrumphed as she leaned on her cane. “Then I suggest you get in there and sate the poor girl before the whole servant staff ends up in your bed.” 

The younger omega nodded and said farewell to her grandmother, who grumbled out something about a castle full of wolf bastards tearing up her new gardens. Margaery laughed under her breath then turned her full attention to the door leading to her rooms; the pheromones were so thick she could practically see them oozing out from the opening at the floor. With a smirk plastered on, she pushed open the doors. 

\----

“Fuck!”

Another orgasm under her belt and yet still nowhere near satisfactory. Sansa yelled out in frustration as she came on Megga’s back, the girl dropping onto her stomach as soon as she pulled out. Sansa stayed standing near the bed, a sheen of sweat beginning to coat her skin. Both Megga and Elinor lay sprawled out, Elinor mostly recovered and now seeming to be in a state of “is this really fucking happening right now?”. Then she suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide and staring across the room. Sansa furrowed her brows and followed Elinor’s gaze and-

“Margaery?”

Her heart raced and her cock jumped with new founded vigor. Her mate was actually,  
, here, and she stood there with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips; hot damn. 

Without hesitation she raced over to her and pulled her into a bear hug, nuzzling her face into Margaery’s shoulder and scenting her. 

Margaery laughed airily, “I see you started the fun without me.” She returned the hug, her arms wrapping around Sansa’s naked back, and Sansa purred. 

“My rut surprised me and I couldn’t very well run through the castle looking for you like this.” Sansa lightly argued but it fell quickly as it got muffled in Margaery’s curls. Her mate chuckled and Sansa smiled, eyes closed and letting herself enjoy this moment. It was nice. Margaery’s scent could send her into pure bliss, but having a partner who loved her completely and showered her in affection daily was worth more than anything in this world…

It was nice until her rut came back with a vengeance again. The haze crawled back into her mind and she groaned. Margaery gripped her harder and that alone gave her more plesaure than anything Elinor and Megga could ever do. Speaking of…

A cough behind them and both Queens turned to the two beta’s on the bed. Megga and Elinor sat next to each other, Elinor not bothering to cover up whereas Megga attempted to remain modest, and both staring at the mates. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up some, feeling slow for forgetting the two girls so quickly. 

“You know, if you had just told me you needed Margaery I could’ve gotten her for you.” Elinor huffed, crossing her arms and glaring. 

“Oh please, like you didn’t enjoy it.” Margaery shot back. Everyone’s eyebrows flew up their foreheads and Elinor sat with her mouth gaping. Sansa stared at her mate, then glowed with pride and felt her ego inflate rapidly. 

“Now,  
Margaery grinned. “Let me show you how it’s really done.” 

She then promptly went to her knees and sucked Sansa into her mouth. 

Sansa’s gasp quickly morphed into a loud moan -  
\- her fingers finding their place in Margaery’s curls and her hips slowly moving into a tempo, unable to hold back any longer. 

Elinor kept her retort that no one  
Margaery could satisfy Sansa because of the mating bond to herself. 

Margaery immediately went to town, her own arousal having been building up since smelling Sansa’s rut in the hallway. She swirled her tongue around Sansa’s soft head, stroking the spot behind the head that always made Sansa twitch, and hummed in delight when Sansa did just that. 

Her head fell back and she gripped tighter into Margaery’s hair, her fingers digging in when Margaery hit a sweet spot. Margaery moaned and Sansa felt the vibrations race down her cock and up her spine. There was heat everywhere; from Margaery’s hands on her thighs to the buzzing in her head. She could hardly stand but she wanted more. Gods, did she want. 

Gripping Margaery’s hair tighter, she pulled her hips back until she popped out of her mate’s hot mouth. She refused to acknowledge the drool all over her cock and Margaery’s disappointed look. 

“Up. Need inside you,  
.” She grunted, losing herself more to the animalistic nature of her rut. 

She helped Margaery up and kissed her hard. They mouthed at each other for what felt like forever, until Margaery gripped her cock and began pumping it quickly. “If I had known you needed me so badly I would’ve come running.” Sansa shivered as she started twisting. “No more waiting. Let’s get you to where you belong.” Margaery breathed into her ear as she tugged on her cock and Sansa snapped. 

With a quick lift and spread of Margaery’s legs, Sansa angled her cock then pushed into her mate’s welcoming heat, sinking halfway immediately. 

Both queens gave a throaty moan and Sanas revelled in Margaery’s nails in her shoulder blades. Her mate’s juices streamed down around them and with the way the walls were milking her she could tell Margaery was already cumming. Adjusting the angle of her hips, Sansa was able to push further into Margaery’s tight channel and grind her pelvis into her lover’s clit to help prolong the orgasm. 

“Ohh fuck! Mmm, Sansa, yes!” Margaery shook above her in all her gracefulness and it was always the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. With a rumbling growl in her chest, Sansa tightened her hold on Margaery’s plump ass and flexed her thighs and rutted into her pussy at a ferocious speed. 

“So good, Marge. You take me so good,” Sansa purred, watching dazedly as Margaery bounced on her. Wet skin slapping together echoed in her ears. “I want to cum in you so bad. That’s what I was made for; to fill you up.” Sansa’s rut was especially strong this time if she was talking this vulgar. 

But Margaery certainly wasn’t complaining if her shouts of ecstasy were anything to go by. Rippling walls massaged her harder and faster and Sansa clenched her jaw to hold off her own orgasm. She pulled Margaery closer in and turned towards the bed, plopping her down on her back, turning her onto her stomach, angling her cock once more, then diving in to the base. Her beautiful mate arched her back perfectly and she picked her pace back up immediately, ignoring Elinor and Megga’s surprised gasps as the bed jostled. 

Margaery began chanting her name, pushing her ass back into her hips. “Sansa. Sansa. Ahhhhn! I’m, I’m close again!” 

Sansa growled low and put more of her weight on her mate’s back, pinning her wrists down. “Yes. Cum all over me. I want you to coat my cock, milk me, take me in so deep.” She moaned out at the end, her hips beginning to stutter. Margaery’s walls massaged her so good and it was so hot inside her, Sansa wasn’t going to last much longer either. And she wanted to fill her mate up so badly. 

She pounded into Margaery faster, holding her hips in a bruising grip. They were like animals now, growling and gyrating with abandon. They lost themselves in each other completely and it was beautiful and everything Sansa ever wanted from a mate. She wanted to show Margaery for as long as she lived how much she loved her and this was that in its purest, most raw form. 

With a few more thrusts and a shout, Sansa buried herself as far as she could in Margaery’s weeping pussy and came, a flood shooting out of her. Margaery gasped and keened and came as well, her walls rippling in time with Sansa’s pulsing cock. Sansa closed her eyes tightly, electricity shooting up her spine with every shot of cum spilling out of her. Her jaw ached to clench onto something and she knew the perfect spot. 

Her canines sunk into the mating bite on Margaery’s left shoulder and she wrapped her arms around Margaery’s lithe form, pride filling her as she felt Margaery’s womb grow in fullness. Her mate gasped, then sighed in pleasure as she sank into the embrace, the clenching of her walls dying down as they both finally settled, lying there in complete satisfaction. 

Sansa was unsure of how much time had truly passed as she glowed in the aftermath of their mating, enjoying the albeit temporary ease to her rut. She nuzzled Margaery’s neck, tongue brushing the bite mark to soothe it and she enjoyed how Margaery’s body seemed to lose all tension. 

Everything was peaceful and right in the world… until another coughed interrupted the sweet moment. She grumpily looked towards the direction of the sound and… yeah, they forgot Elinor and Megga again. 

At this point she really couldn’t care. 

Apparently neither could Margaery, because when she turned and saw them, she merely chuckled and gave them a wave. 

“So. Learned any lessons from that, girls?” Sansa couldn’t stop herself from smiling; of course Margaery would make this competitive. She leaned up off her mate and slowly pulled out, trying not to be mesmerized as she watched their juices drip out. 

Elinor huffed, now sitting at the divan across the room with Megga trying to look anywhere but at the two sweaty queens. Sansa noted that both girls seemed flushed. “The only lesson to be taken from today is to always knock before entering Sansa’s rooms.”

Alright, I deserved that, Sansa thought, fiercely blushing but trying to look unapologetic whilst covering her now soft member with the comforter. 

Margaery laughed loudly then. “Yes well,” she started, sitting up on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and looking still as much a respectable queen even when just fucked silly and bare ass naked. “That is definitely a good lesson to learn. Although, if it ever happens again, be sure to actually get me before my sweet wolf wears you out. Maybe we could all have another lesson.” She ended with a wink.

Sansa thought she’d die of embarrassment at the implication, even as her cock hardened once more. 

Elinor seemed almost excited at the offer - interesting… - until Megga shot up from her spot, face beet red and legs gleaming with wetness, grabbed their clothes with surprising speed, and dragged Elinor out of their rooms. 

Silence followed as the queens stared at the door, then Margaery broke it by laughing, falling onto her back on the bed. Sansa let herself grin then, and even huffed a little, sitting down beside her mate. 

“One of these days you’re going to break Megga.” She chided lightly. 

“Oh,  
going to break her? Need I remind you of the cum I saw on her back earlier?” Margaery quipped back as she lay casually, kicking her feet out in a very cute manner that Sansa couldn’t look away from.

“I didn’t-! I just-. If I had known about my rut coming I’d-. Ugh, whatever.” Sansa grumbled, flopping onto her back too. 

Margaery rolled onto her side, staring at Sansa with a fond smile that the wolf couldn’t help but return. 

“I’m glad they were around when it started, I’d hate to find that you had to suffer through it otherwise.” Her hand began a slow journey across Sansa’s stomach that made her shiver and close her eyes. A shift in the bed and new weight on her waist instinctively had Sansa grabbing for Margaery’s hips above her. She sighed and pushed down, enjoying the wet heat enveloping her broad length. 

“But it seems you have not been completely satisfied.” Margaery hummed, circling her hips around like they were made of water, all gentle waves waiting to crash. “Whatever shall we do?”

Margaery’s eyes twinkled with mischief that made Sansa fall in love with her all over again. Quickly sitting up, Sansa became eye level with her mate. “This time I’m going to put some pups in you.”

Margaery’s eyes widened now. They held each other’s gaze for an eternity, then Margaery pushed her down and followed her into the bed.


End file.
